Another Love Story
by Marie Cullen 12
Summary: Bella is married to Edward but when the Volutri comes and Bella gets seperated form Edward will her happily ever after ever come true? R&R.
1. Prologue and The Wedding

-Prologue

Charlie seemed willing enough to accept the fact that Edward and I belonged together. Even Renee had accepted it. There was still one person who was going to keep fighting until the very end. That was Jake he still refused to give in. I loved him and he loved me but I knew my heart would always belong to Edward. Even though I was marrying Edward, it was till hard knowing that I was hurting him by marrying Edward. But I couldn't think about that now. I was about to marry Edward. I only had two days left.

I can do this. I thought. This was the last day of planning .Tomorrow we would relax and Edward would go hunting. I still longed for Jacob to show up even though I knew he wouldn't. It still hurt to think that I may never see him again. I decided that as soon as I kissed Edward that I would say goodbye to Jacob forever.

Chapter One Wedding

"Wow!" Alice was looking at me as I walked into the hall. She had done my hair earlier and had left me to get dressed in my stilettos and dress. I had less than five minuets until I would be walking down the aisle next to Charlie.

"Bella, Why are you shaking?" Alice asked. "Everything's under control. Edward won't let you fall." Alice tried to comfort me. But it didn't help much. I tried to calm down but I couldn't. This was it. I was finally getting married to Edward. I took a deep breath and I suddenly felt a lot calmer, calmer than I should have been.

I looked around and I spotted Jasper walking down the hall towards us. He was grinning as he said, "I thought you might need some calming down."

I smiled nervously up at him. "Yeah. Thanks." I looked at Alice and I could see that she was itching with anticipation. "Well are we going to go or what?"

Alice giggled. "I was going to ask the same thing. I was getting worried that we would never move." We came out into the lobby. Alice looked at me and said "I'll tell them to start in just a minuet." We had stopped behind everybody else who was in the procession. Alice went into the front of the line and peeked out into chapel once. I saw her nod and the music started to play and the line slowly started to move. Breathe I told myself that's all. In a few minuets this will be all over.

EPOV

Alice nodded to the musician and winked at me. I smiled and waited for Bella to come out. First Alice and Jasper came out looking quite nice and graceful. Alice was in a deep gold dress with ruffles at the end. I knew Alice had picked it out,the shoes and everything. I knew that Bella would like that,she enjoyed not having to think about all the money it had costed to purchase everything. Then came Emmett and Rosalie in the same arrangement as Alice and Jasper. I had to admit Rosalie was beautiful in her own way but I didn't think of her like that. Not in the slightest way some of the boys at school had. Angela and Ben proceeded after them and then there was two flower girls and a ring bearer. They looked so cute I thought. They didn't look in the slightest like they were nervous except that one of the girls was blushing. I tuned into there thoughts.

"_One, two, three. I won't fall." _One of the girls was saying but I didn't hear anymore because Bella and Charlie had just walked in. She looked amazing I thought. She didn't even look like she was scared. if anything she looked...happy. I was surprised but pleased all the same I didn't want her to be unhappy.

Then finally they stopped in front of me and Charlie was handing her to me and he placed my hand on Bella's.

And then the preacher was saying "You may now kiss the bride." And I was bending down to kiss her gently but passionately. I felt so happy. A smile broke over my face as soon as I was able to see her face. She was giggling and crying and I knew that she was my life now. I turned both of towards the crowd as we headed down the aisle everyone smiling. We held hands as we were dragged outside to the reception.

**Hi everyone,I just wanted to let everyone know that this is my first fanfic so i hope you enjoy!!!**

**-M.C. 12**


	2. Surprise

Chapter two

Surprise

BPOV

I was starting to get annoyed. Edward had me blindfolded because he wanted our house to be a surprise. We had just come back from our honeymoon. Of course it had been wonderful. We had gone to Spain. It was also wonderful because Edward had fulfilled his side of the compromise. I won't tell you about it because that is a completely different story. And also there are some things that aren't meant to be talked about and this is one of them.

"Come on Edward aren't we there yet?" We had been in the car for 5 hours and I had been blindfolded the entire time.

"Nearly, love. I want to make sure it's a surprise." I crossed my arms and waited until the car stopped.

"We're here." Edward said as the car came to stop.

" 'Bout time too." I muttered under my breath. I was still blindfolded and I wasn't happy. Edward got out and opened the door grabbing me around the waist in order to make sure that I didn't fall on the ice road. It was cold out side but I didn't notice. Edward had just pressed his cool lips to mine making my head spin with the smell of his breath.

Then he turned me around. "You can take the blindfold off now." I took it off and there in front of me was a complete duplicate of the Cullen's house back in forks.

I gasped. "Do you like it?" Edward asked his tone anxious when I didn't say anything.

I threw my arms around him and burst into tears. "Oh Edward." I managed between sobs. "I absolutely love it."

"I told you she would like it." A new voice spoke from behind me. I turned around to see Alice bounding from the front door towards us. "Come on you don't want to freeze do you?'

Alice led the way. But then something else caught my eye. Sitting in the driveway was a gold Lexus with BELLA in scripted on the license plate. I hadn't been expecting anything when we got to the house but I should have known that I would find my after car. But I hadn't expected a gold Lexus. None the less a hybrid.

**I hope you enjoyed reading this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review! - M. Cullen 12**


	3. Bella

Chapter three B's B

BPOV

I looked at Edward. I went over to it; on the back it said _LF-A roadster_. It was the exact same model that we had rented in Egypt. I let my hand slide over the hood. One of the reasons that I liked it was because of the color, which matched his eyes. I remembered that I had once pointed it out to him, how I liked the color.

I felt Edward's hand on my back. "I thought you might like another car to choose from if you didn't want to drive the missal proof one." He was smiling.

He was still smiling, when I glanced up at him, "Thanks,"

He nodded "Let's go see the rest of the house."

"Okay" I was feeling weird. As we walked through the door I felt like I was having a Deja Vu. There was the grand piano. There was the back glass wall. And just like the first time that I had met the Cullen's, Carlisle and Esme were waiting for us at the bottom of the stair case.

I did however notice one difference. Instead of Alice and Jasper standing at the top of the stairs, Emmett and Rosalie stood there. Alice was standing behind us bouncing on the balls of her heels with excitement. Jasper was 'watching' TV before he came over to join us.

"Do you want to see the rest of the house?" Alice asked ecstatically. "I could show you your bedroom and everything." She was beaming at me.

"Why don't you let them get settled in first? I'm sure they have had a long trip." Carlisle said to Alice. Alice's face dropped and she looked extremely hurt. I could stand to see her look so said.

"That's okay Carlisle I don't mind." I really was anxious to see the house. Alice's face lit up and she picked me up and wisped me up the stairs.

We walked into what looked like Edward's bedroom enlarged. I realized that that the same bed was in the corner along with the couch. Even all of Edward's CD's were here. That wasn't the only thing that I noticed. Pushed up against the opposite wall was a dark blue sofa. It reminded me of the shirt that Edward always complemented on me. In the corner was a vanity. Then something else caught my eye. The door that led to the closet. It was a wooden double door with **Edward & Bella** written in perfect, curly, slanted handwriting.

"Do you want to see the closet? I picked out your entire wardrobe." She said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me all the way.

Edward was right behind us and I heard him mutter, "Stop harassing my wife for goodness sake Alice." Alice glared at him and he laughed.

As we approached it I noticed that the closet was almost the size of my bedroom back home. It also held much more clothes than I had ever owned in my entire life. Then my mouth dropped even farther. (If that was possible) when I saw how many shoes occupied the back wall. There were tennis shoes and dress shoes and even stilettos heels. Really what did Alice think I was going to be doing in the future?

"Alice" I said, "Why in the seventh circles of Hades", I paused "Would I need this much stuff?" I looked at her waiting for an answer.

"Well" Alice took a minute to think. "I figured since you wouldn't be able to go shopping any time soon why not stock up now?" She shrugged innocently. I knew Alice meant the best,but sometimes she went overboard.

Edward and I laughed in response. "Well I guess I can't argue with that. I said in defeat,seeing that there was no way to escape. "Well know that I've seen everything can we go back down stairs?" Standing in the oversized closet made me feel dizzy and slightly claustrophobic.

"No" Alice said firmly. "I still have to show you the bathroom." I groaned but she pulled me gently to another set of double doors but these were glass instead of wood. i was curious to see what was hidden behind theses doors.

She pushed at the door and it swung wide open and hit me with a magnificent bathroom made completely out of marble. As we walked closer I saw little super jets in the bathtub. But this was no ordinary tub, this was a pool sized tub with spouts all the way around it ending at a little diving board on the other end.** A/N. (I got this from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire; it was the best description I could come up with, anyway back to the story.) **I looked at Alice and I said, "Why the hell would I need something this big?" I looked her, my eyebrows raised.

She shrugged not really bothered by my response so I just slumped over to Edward and leaned into his arms. "Don't worry I'll make her pay for this" he whispered rubbing soothing circles on my back.

Alice glared at him but otherwise said nothing to him. Then she turned tom me.

"Now we can go downstairs Bella." Alice told me. As we came to a halt at the bottom of the stairs after Alice had put me down I had decided what I wanted to do. "Do you mind going with me to test drive my new car?" I asked.

"I'd love too" Alice said gleefully. I knew from prior experience from Edward that all vampires liked any form of speed.

"Where are you two going?" Edward asked as he came up behind us.

"Going to go test drive Bella's new car." Alice spoke before I could even get the words out. And we're going to need the key." She added.

He grinned, "Bella has it." I stared at him.

"You never gave it to me." I said my face confused.

He grinned even wider, "Check again." I looked in my back pocket and there was a key with the Lexus symbol on it."

"You, you" I couldn't find a word to call him. "Well fine." I said. "We'll be back." And we walked out the door to go to my new car.


	4. Preperations

Chapter 4

Preparations

BPOV

"How do you drive this thing?" I asked. Alice and I were in my car. I was trying to drive it with out crashing into something. Edward had gotten me a Lexus. It was cool but it went super fast. I would lightly tap the pedal and it would whoosh through the air like a plane. No matter how many times Alice tried to teach me, I just couldn't get the hang of it.

"Well I think that is enough for one day. Don't you think?" Alice asked me after an hour of driving. She seemed to have enjoyed the ride but I hadn't one bit.

"Yeah I'm getting hungry anyways. I wasn't sure I would be able to eat after that. I felt like even if I wanted to eat that everything would come back up. We walked back to the house and entered the door.

I was so tired from our test drive that I went straight up stairs. I was lying on the bed when I felt cool hands around me. I looked up and Edward was grinning at me.

He started top hum my lullaby. I drifted off in to a dreamless sleep with Edward's cool arms around me.

EPOV

She drifted off into a restless sleep. I listened and stroked her hair. My angel in my arms. I thought. I started to think about how she wanted so badly to become a vampire. It was time she became one. I couldn't put it off much longer. While I was wondering what to do she whispered my name and I wondered what she was dreaming about.

I let go of her then and slipped through the door making sure that I closed the door. I went down to the end of the hall to find Carlilse in his office with a mdeical book in his hands.

I knocked and the voice of Carlisle answered. "You can come in Edward."

I slipped through the door. He looked up at me curiously. "Is there something you need, Edward?

"Yes." I said. "I was wondering if Bella could become a vampire tomorrow. I know that it's close but she's been waiting for a long time Carlisle. And I can't put it off any longer." I sucked in a bunch of air and blew it out. "Every night while she's asleep she keeps mumbling about becoming a vampire."

Carlisle just nodded in agreement. "Well it definatley won't be a problem for you to do it now." He said. Though I do suggest you go hunting first he said as he looked at my ocher eyes.

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed! If you have any ideas tell me when you review! - Marie Cullen 12**


	5. Transformation

Chapter 5

Transformation

EPOV

Everything was going according to the plan. Of course Bella didn't know that she was going to be changed today. Carlisle and everybody else knew. We were going to inject morphine into her system to make it less painful. When she wakes up. I thought I will take her down stairs and tell her what is going on.

I was sitting on her bed when she woke up she looked tired but happy. When she spotted me she jumped into my lap. "Good morning, love, did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did thank you for asking." She said politely. "So what's on the agenda for today?" She asked looking up into my ocher eyes. I knew I would have to go hunting before I bit her.

"Well, I was getting to that. What do you say too becoming a vampire today?" I tried to sound causally, offhand.

A look of surprise and then excitement came into her eyes. Even though I couldn't read her mind it wasn't hard to know what she was thinking. Her face betrayed all of her thoughts. "Are you joking?" She asked in a curious voice.

"No, I am completely serious. I already asked Carlisle and everything is set. All you have to do is get dressed, and then wait awhile. I have to go hunting if I'm going to bite you." Everybody will have to leave except for Carlisle and I."

"What will the rest of them be doing while they wait?" She asked.

"Well, Alice wants to go shopping with Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie are going on a trip. Esme is going to stay around here. She won't leave without Carlisle. At least she'll have something to do." She looked up at me with interest.

"We have to burn everything that has you scent on it so you don't go looking for yourself."

"Oh." She said. "Will you be there?" She asked twiddling with the ring on her ring finger.

"Only if you want me to be." I said. I didn't know if she would like me seeing her in so much pain. "Are you up to it?" I asked. She nodded.

She hugged me and then I heard her whisper. "Thank you so much Edward."

BPOV

I couldn't calm down. I was actually becoming a vampire. I was slightly scared. I knew that it was very painful but Edward had said that they were going to give Morphine so that it wouldn't be so bad. I dressed in a daze thinking about Edward who was about to poison me.

I then heard a slight knock on the door. I knew it wasn't Edward because he had gone hunting. When I turned around it was Alice who was standing beside me. She looked really excited. "Congratulations! You're finally going to be one of us." She was bouncing up and down out of anticipation.

"Yeah, I know," I said shakily. I put on a pair of jeans and Edward's favorite shirt on me. Then Alice dragged me to the bathroom to give me a makeover. She curled it and painted my nails. She even put mascara on my eyelashes.

"Why do I need all this?" I asked. "Won't I look like you?" I was extremely curious to know how I would turn out. "According to Edward I was probably the only person in history to actually choose to become a vampire. Alice didn't answer my questions which made feel nervous.

It was funny that when you're dreading or nervous about something the time seems to fly like someone had bewitched it to go extra fast. My mouth fell open as the door opened and Edward and Carlisle walked in.

They can't possibly be back. I thought. But they were. It had been two hours and it was time ofr me to become a vampire.

Before I knew it I was laying on the bed. Carlisle was sitting on one side while Edward was sitting on the other. Carlisle had a needle in his hand which was full of morphine. My stomach lurched when he stuck the needle into my shoulder and I turned my head away. Then Edward leaned down to kiss me.

"Are you ready?" He asked me. Privately I didn't think that I would ever truly be ready, but I wasn't going to tell him that now. I nodded. That was all I could do. I could feel the morphine taking affect.

I saw Carlisle nod. Edward took a deep breath and leaned down to bite me. I felt his cool lips on my hand biting into the crescent scar. Then he bent down again to bite me right next to my heart. The pain was shocking. It felt like fire. I wished someone would save me. Only this time I knew that I wouldn't be saved.

I could sense that Edward and Carlisle were there. I wanted to scream but the morphine kept me from it. I fell in and out of darkness until finally I fell into a very painful and deep sleep while I waited for my three day change to end.

**Thanks to all of those people who reviewed. I'll only put up chapters faster if you review so if you don't I'll assume my story sucks and that I need to quit writing. So far I've only gotten 5 reviews. And thats not very convincing.- M.Cullen 12**


	6. Training

Chapter 6

Chapter 6Training

BPOV

I felt strangely aware that the fire that was burning in my body was starting to die out. I knew that it had to be only a matter of a few minutes until the transformation was complete. I waited until all the fire was gone.

I opened my eyes. I was still in the bed. I sat up and looked around. I noticed something moving outside the door. I crept silently out of the bed. I noticed something was different. Something that had a dream like quality filled my brain. I dashed to the full length mirror that was in the room eager to look at myself. I traveled much faster than I should have.

When I finally looked in the mirror blood red eyes gleamed back at me. I gasped. My skin looked paper thin and translucent. My hair no longer hung plainly down my back. It was shiny and looked perfect. I looked down and saw that I had grown a few inches and that I had lost a few inches off my waist. Then I finally found that I wasn't breathing. Of course I didn't need to but it felt extremely uncomfortable. I took a deep breath. Then I noticed someone enter the room.

I turned around with unnatural speed. Edward was staring at me. His eyes were topaz again. I ran over to him and gave him a hug. I underestimated my strength and nearly crushed him.

"Bella could you ease your hold on me? Your pretty strong." He said and he winced once,

"Sorry, I muttered, I guess I'm going to have to get used to this whole strength thing."

"It's okay. It does take some time for you to get used to it." He pressed his cool lips to mine but my mind itched to think about something else. I suddenly had a strong urge for blood. It was resistible though. We broke apart when we heard the entering of Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. We dashed down stairs and I turned to stare at them.

"Oh my god Bella!" Alice squealed she bounced and gave me a hug.

"Hey Alice" I said. I was glad to see her but I let go quickly because her clothes had the scent of human on them.

When everybody was settled in everybody went out to go hunting. The only ones who didn't' were Alice and Jasper. They were going to teach me the basic training. They took me out into the back yard.

'Okay Bella" Jasper said. "I want you to come at me with full force. We were situated in a triangle I angled myself towards Jasper who was to my right. I ran at him with full force knocking him clean off his feet. It felt strange being able to knock him over easily.

He got up but not with out wincing once or twice.

"Okay now I want you to control how much force you send at me. It usually takes a few times to get it right. So don't worry if you don't get it the first time." I ran at him again but not with so much force. I only left him winded.

"Very good" he said. "Usually it's a lot harder to control your power so that was very good. Now we can move on to the next part of your training.

BPOV

Alice then began to speak "Bella, I want you to come smell this shirt but try to resist it. If you get out of hand will stop you." I walked up to her and she waved the shirt in front of my nose. My feet itched to go hunt down the human it belonged to.

Extra venom flowed in my mouth but I swallowed it. I then stopped breathing and took in big gulps of air and I found that I was able to resist it. I took a few paces aback and then stopped. I was completely at ease.

Alice and Jasper exchanged looks and then turned to me. "That was interesting." Alice said. "That was extremely good for your first time."

"Thanks" I was eager to know more. "Is there anything else we are going to do?" I asked.

Jasper answered. "Yes. We want to know if you have any special powers."

I grinned that was extremely easy. I already knew one of my powers. I had a feeling that I had more. "I know one of them." I said. Alice and Jasper glanced at each other again.

"One of them?" Alice asked. "You mean you think you have more?" She was looking curiously at me. It was strange because I thought surely Alice would have seen me as a vampire.

I thought about that for a minute. "Well I am not sure." I admitted. "I just have a feeling that I do." I glanced at Alice. "Let me show you." I walked over to her and looked her in the eyes. I let my mind wander into her brain. It had a funny sensation when I left my body. Alice's mind felt strange to me.

"_Do you know what I mean now?"_ I asked in my thoughts. I wasn't positive how I knew what it was I just did.

She thought. _"Yes"_ "_This is great! You can communicate with out speaking."_

"_Cool isn't it."_ I thought. "_I can also block your powers if I want to. So I can choose whether or not Edward can read my mind." _

"_Really"_ She asked. I could almost hear her squeal with joy. _"Wow I can't believe you can do all this."_ She thought. _"I think we should tell Jasper this."_ I agreed by nodding and I let my brain float back to my mind.

Jasper was looking curiously at me and Alice when my mind joined my body again.

Once we had explained everything to Jasper we went back inside. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels and then an idea came into my head and then I was inside of Alice's body seeing through Alice's eyes.

She was looking at Jasper. Looking at him through her eyes was different then I was used to. She looked at him the way I looked at Edward. Alice turned to look at me. I was staring at Jasper.

Alice walked over to me and waved her hand in front of my face. I didn't blink or show any sign of response. I could see her worried expression in my red eyes.

Suddenly I was back in my body. I was seeing through my eyes again. I turned to look at Alice who was still looking at me worriedly. I smiled and then I thought about what had just happened.

Alice kept looking at me worriedly. So I finally explianed to her what happened. I had just finished telling them about how I ended up in Alice's brain when we heard sounds out side.

"I bet that's...-

" I wonder how it went." I was interrupted by the return of Edward and the rest of the family. Everyone was discussing the hunting trip. I walked over to Edward, but I didn't say anything. I let my mind wander into his and I said.

_"Hey, how was your trip?"_

"_Bella? Are we talking through our thoughts?"_ he asked me. I could hear this surprise in his voice.

"_Yes." _I said. _"It's one of my powers. I can also turn things off and on with my brain."_ I could sense the questioning in his mind. _"I can also let you in to my brain if I want too. But I can also block it."_ I waited for him to say something.

"_Well that will make a big difference knowing your thoughts and being able to talk through our thoughts."_ He said to me as I let my mind wander back to my body.

**Hey do you guys like Bella's powers? I hope you do and thanks to all the people who reviewed. Now remeber the little purple button is your best friend! -M.Cullen 12**


	7. Close 2 Alaska

Chapter 7

Chapter 7Close to Alaska

I dropped into a hunter's crouch. Edward did the same. It had been almost 3 years since I had been human. We were out hunting. I had eventually figured out that my favorite was polar bear. On the ice were two polar bears. Edward and I glided silently onto the ice.

The two bears lifted their noses up. They tried to make a run for it. But Edward and I were too quick. We reached them and I snapped their necks and made a slit sucking the blood. I felt relived as the warm blood entered my mouth quenching my thirst.

When we had both finished we ran back to our house. As we approached the house we slowed down to a brisk run. We walked inside and everyone was there. Everyone had decided to move in.

Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch and Rosalie and Emmett were in the kitchen discussing something. I didn't see Alice so I assumed that she was upstairs with Jasper. I walked to the stairs and ran up them. I found Alice in her bedroom with Jasper.

Alice's room was pink. It had a couch a table and a huge closet. The only thing that seemed to be Jasper's was the book shelf stuffed with books. Jasper was on the couch reading Wuthering heights. I had suggested it to him.

Alice was lying cross legged on the floor with a dozen fashion magazines sprawled out in front of her.

"Hello" I said as I walked into the bedroom. Alice looked up and jumped to her feet.

"Hello" She answered back. "I've been waiting for you to get back. I need your opinion." She led me over to the magazines. We both sat down and Alice pointed to a few different magazines. One of the magazines said TIMES on the front. She flipped to a page that had an elegant periwinkle blue dress. It was sleeveless and very pretty. The girl who was wearing it was Mariah Carey. She was on the red carpet with her new husband Nick Canon.

Alice looked up "It's either this one or this one." and then she pulled another magazine from the pile. She was flipping through the pages when her face went blank and her eyes glazed over. I knew she was having a vision. I tried to reach her thoughts but they were blocked from me. Then she suddenly looked at me. I saw in her brain the Volturi and they were traveling through snow. I saw them reach the sign that said _Alaska_ and I knew that they couldn't be far.

I jumped up and ran downstairs with Alice hot on my heels. I looked for Edward and I saw that he wasn't down stairs I ran back upstairs and I went to check the bedroom. He was on the couch listening to Debussy. He looked up and I instantly let him into my brain. I showed him what Alice had seen and he rushed down stairs. Alice was already explaining to Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme.

Carlisle asked Alice a question. "Why would they be coming to Alaska? Bella's already a vampire. Are they coming to make sure that she is or is there something else they want?"

"You're guess is as good as mine." Alice replied and then everyone turned to Edward and me.

**Sorry this chapter is short but I wanted to have a cliffy. I'll post the next chapter if I get 15 reviews. I've got 11 right now so keep reviewing.**


	8. 2 days to go

Chapter 8

Chapter 8 2 Days to go

Edward and I looked at everyone. Emmett spoke up first. "Why exactly are we worrying? There are defiantly more of us now then before. With Bella's, Alice's and Edward's powers shouldn't we be able to take them down.

Carlisle thought for a minute before he answered Emmett's question. "Well we have to look at all sides of the problem. You can't forget that they have powers too. Jane, Aro, Caius, Demetrius. They all have powers. They could easily take us just because they have more people and more powers."

"So what do we do Carlisle? We can't just leave because they can always track us." Edward said. Thinking hard. He seemed irritated and I let my body wonder into his brain. When I found myself inside of him I tried to calm him down.

"_Don't worry. They won't get a hold of us. We can just stay here and see what they want. There isn't anything else we can do."_ I told him. I waited for his response.

"_Bella what if they want you? I can't let them take you. We can't run away but we can't just stay. I just can't sit there and wait for them to get here."_ He thought.

EPOV

"_Well do you have any other plan?"_ Bella asked me through her thoughts.

"_No."_ I said defeated. _"I just feel so helpless."_ I admitted.

"_We all do."_ She told me reassuringly. I was trying so hard not to grab her and run off with her.

"_We all feel like that right now. But there is nothing we can do about it. Okay?"_ She told me and I knew that she was right it was just so hard to except that there was nothing that we could do. I finally let it go.

She slipped out of my mind and I was glad that I could think without her in my brain.

Carlisle got up and I was surprised to find that he was quite undisturbed. I wondered if Jasper was using his gift. I tuned into his brain and I found that he wasn't. He was thinking about sinking his teeth into a fat seal. He had soon discovered that he preferred seals than anything else. The last time that Jasper had gone hunting was about three weeks ago and I knew that he was okay when he wasn't near humans but he still was uncomfortable.

I wondered what on earth the Volturi would want but we wouldn't find out until they got here. I went out side to let the cool air clear my mind. That helped. I then found that Bella was at my side. She looked up at me and she looked worried.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked her; curious to know what she was thinking. At that particular moment her mind was blocked.

"Well I am just a little worried" She admitted. "What if they have come for me? We are no match for them. She asked. I could feel the distress in her voice. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't tell her that there was nothing to be afraid.

She leaned her head against my shoulder and I heard start to hum her lullaby that I had written for her. I soon joined her. We stayed like that for awhile and then we went back inside.

I looked around for Alice once we were inside. I wanted to ask her something. I found that she had gone back upstairs. I left Bella down stairs and I found her in her room. I walked in and she was on the couch with some magazines. Apparently she was looking for a distraction. She looked up at me and sighed.

"Can I help you?" She asked me. She looked stressed. She wasn't her usual bouncy self.

"I just came up here to ask you how soon the Volturi would be here." She concentrated for a minute.

She answered. "They won't be here for another two days. Apparently they are making a pit stop. She looked down at the magazine but then she tossed it to the side and she looked up at me. "I need to go shopping. I need something to distract me." She said.

"I'm sure you could take Bella with you if you want. She needs to come in contact with humans. To test how strong she is. If it becomes too much for her then you can always hold her back." I told her. "I'll go ask her."

"Ask me what?" A voice asked from the doorway. Bella walked in. She came over to the couch and looked at me.

"Ask you if you want to go shopping with Alice tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah I guess I need to get outside anyway." She agreed. She left to go ask Rosalie if she wanted to go. I sighed, stood up and walked to the door. I turned back to look at Alice.

"Hey, Alice. Tell me if anything changes, would you?" I asked and then I walked out into the hall and to the stairs and went to see whether Bella had gotten Rosalie to go shopping with them.


	9. An old face for Bella

Chapter 9

Chapter 9An old face for Bella

"No Alice" I said. "I don't like that one." Alice, Rosalie and I were out shopping. We had driven to Las Angeles. Alice was trying to get me to buy all sorts of things. She now pointed to a pretty yellow sun dress. I looked at the price tag and I saw that the price was 200. "Alice that's a pretty expensive dress."

Alice shrugged and took it off the hanger. "Just try it on Bella." She said. I walked to the dressing room. I found an empty one and hung the dress up. I undressed and put on the dress. It fit my curves just right and made me look taller. I went out to show Alice.

Alice made me turn around and twirl. "Don't you think that looks nice on her?" she asked Rosalie. Rosalie nodded in agreement. I personally didn't find what was so great about it. When Alice was finished examining me she let me take it off. Now that I was a vampire, I was able to dress and undress much faster that before. Alice insisted that I buy the dress. I didn't feel like arguing.

As we walked out of the store into the light people stared. Not only did we all look like supermodels, but people stared because we were wearing jeans and long sleeves. Our faces sparkled in the light but it was subdued. As we walked back to the car I hadn't noticed until then that we had spent all day shopping.

I had offered to drive my new car to Los Angeles. Now that I was a vampire driving fast didn't bother me. That was one thing that had changed. There was still something that didn't change. I still blushed. Sometimes when Edward touched my face gold would rush to my face. At first I had been embarrassed, but Edward seemed happy that he still got to keep something about my humanity. By this time we were on the highway on the way back to Alaska. Tomorrow at exactly 12:00 P.M the Volturi would show up on the doorstep.

We reached Alaska about 1 since we had left at 8. As we approached the house I found myself anxious to see Edward. I hurriedly got the bags from the day's shopping and ran into the house. I found Edward on the couch looking apprehensive. When I walked to the door he jumped up and came to greet me. I gave him a peck on the lips and gave him a hug. I looked around and everyone looked uneasy. All we had to do know was wait.

When it was about 6 everybody became fidgety with anticipation. Alice went upstairs to take a rare shower. Jasper, Emmett, Edward and Carlisle went hunting about 8. The rest of us just sat around restlessly. Then around 11 the boys got back. Everyone was so restless that poor Jasper had to leave. Everybody kept looking at the clock apprehensively. Finally the clock stroked 12 and there was light knock, which everyone heard, on the door.

Carlisle answered the door. "Caius!" he exclaimed. "What brings you here?" he tried to sound surprised.

Caius looked surprised that Carlisle had opened the door. A smile broke across his face.

"My old friend. Good to see you!" Caius replied. He truly sounded pleased. Carlisle beckoned him in. Jane, and Demetri, and Felix were outside waiting. Once everyone was inside Carlisle got right down to business. Edward had asked me before to go into their minds and see what I could fish out. I tuned into the thoughts of Caius.

_Well I'm not surprised that she is a vampire. He thought. She either goes with us or it will be our choice of our prisoner._I turned to Edward. I let him into my thoughts. He did look surprised but what I heard but he didn't say anything. I looked back to the conversation. Carlisle and Caius were catching up since they had last met. Then the conversation turned towards me.

"So now that we have had a chance to catch up, you're probable wondering why we are here.' Caius began glancing around. I noticed that he wasn't going to be blunt about it.

Carlisle thought for a moment. "Well yes." He said. "We are curious to know why exactly you would come to Alaska to find us." Carlisle said.

"Well it is no surprise to see that Bella is a vampire." Caius began. "But we think that having Bella with us, we can make sure that she doesn't accidentally let it slip about us."

"I really don't think that is necessary Caius." Carlisle said firmly. "Bella is a vampire now. Do you really think that she would tell anybody that we're vampires when she is one too?"

Caius thought for a minute before he went on. "No but if she was with us we would be able to keep a watch on her. You know make sure she doesn't go slaughtering people in a huge parking lot or something." I knew he was trying to get Carlisle to agree through words instead of through force but I didn't think that Carlisle was going to take the easy choice.

Carlisle voice was firm when he answered this time. "I said I don't think that will be necessary, Caius. She doesn't like human blood. Even if she did we live far away from any humans. So there really isn't any need for you to do that."

Caius looked at Carlisle before he answered. "Well I see that if she is immune to human blood, and she only loves Edward over here." He said. I didn't understand the way the conversation had taken. Why would he talk about the people I loved. What did that have to do with anything?

Caius looked at Jane. He nodded and Jane ran out side for a split second and then she was back. Before she came back I heard screams of pain from outside and I knew that she was torturing someone. When she walked through the door she had a tall dark skinned boy clasped securely in her hands. I looked up and I found eyes that I would know any where even in the body of a wolf. It was Jacob. She was torturing my Jacob. His face was twisted with pain and humiliation. A sob broke from his chest but no tears came. I would kill her for this I vowed. Even if it was the last thing I did.

I ran in front of Jacob and blocked Jane's powers. She was surprised by this at first but then she became furious. She hissed at me and looked at Caius for instructions. Caius just shook his head.

"Well, look who it is. It's Bella. I should have known that is was you behind this. Don't you think that you've hurt me enough?" Jacob said. He glared at me with such hatred that it surprised me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in confusion. "I didn't send them to go get you." Jacob snorted.

"Yeah, like I'm going to believe that!" Jacob sneered. I had no idea what had happened. So I tuned into Jacob's thoughts.

_This sucks. The love of my life is a vampire great! Now look where she is. She's happy and she decided to torture me. I swear once I get free I'm going to get that freaking bloodsucker. He's had a bad influence on her. All I want is the old Bella. Now she's a monster. I just wish these vampires would have been lying about how Bella had sent them to torture me._

I couldn't believe it. The Volturi had lied to Jacob and there was nothing I could do about it. I wondered why the Volturi would use Jacob. So I decided to tune into Caius's mind again.

_This should work. Yep this will definitely work. Once our plan is in action the Cullen family will no longer be a threat after we release this mutt._ He thought smugly. _Ha! They won't be a threat because none of the Cullen's will exist. Thanks to Bella's little friends. _

I had had enough. I didn't say anything now because I wanted them to leave. Instead I let my mind wander into Edward's mind.

_Edward? _I told him all about what I learned. He told me that it was best to tell the others after they had left. I agreed. I wasn't worried because I knew that Jake would be released. I looked up at Edward and I knew that he was trying to figure out why the Volturi needed Jacob in the first place.

**Hey. I decided to go easy on you guys so I posted the next 2 chapters. But you might not get so lucky next time!! He He He. - Marie Cullen 12**


	10. Fuzzy

Chapter 10

Chapter 10Blank

"Well that was interesting" Jasper was the first to speak. No body else said anything. I looked at Edward and he began to tell them about what we had found out.

"All I want to know is why they would need to use Jacob. Apparently they are going to use for him something else." Edward said. "And why would they tell Jacob that Bella had sent them to torture him?" He questioned. Of course nobody had the answer but then something dawned on me.

"Carlisle, you know the treaty that you made with Ephraim black."

He nodded. "Yes what about it?" He asked me.

I didn't answer for a minute. "Well didn't it say that they wouldn't attack you unless you bit another human? Well now that you bit me doesn't that mean that they could attack now?"

Carlisle seemed to think about it for minute. "Well yes but how would they know when we bit you. It wouldn't be fair if they attacked us and you were still human."

I didn't have to say anything for everyone to understand. They would know because of Jacob. The Volturi had released him specifically so that he would return to his friends. So that was what they had meant. I thought. Everything made sense now it was all a setup. Clearly this wasn't an accident that they would tell Jacob something that would upset him.

I looked at Edward and he seemed to be deep in thought. I looked to Carlisle and saw that he was thinking about what I had just said as well.

"I guess that would be right Bella" he said. "That would be a well thought out plan. But I want to know why in the first place they would want to start a war between the wolves and us. We haven't broken any laws and you're a vampire now so they shouldn't have anything against us." He finished with a sigh. His face creased with worry as he said this.

I wondered if Jacob would really start a war against me. I mean I was his best friend or at least I used to be. I decided to ask Alice if the future was blank. If it was then it meant that Jacob really had gone back to tell Sam and the others. I turned to Alice.

"Hey Alice can you look ahead and see if the future is hazy or blank?" I wasn't sure quite what Alice saw when the were wolves were involved but I was going to find out soon. She simply nodded.

I let my mind wander to her body and I knew she was having a vision the moment I stepped into her brain. Everything went dark and then I felt like I was running extremely fast through the darkness. Then it stopped and a big bright hazy picture formed in front of my eyes. All I could see were shapes moving and that was it. With my new discovery I let my mind slip back into my own.

So aparently the wolves were somewhere in the future this couldn't be good no matter how much they might have helped up back in Forks they still consider us as their enemies. And as the treaty went they had absolutely every right to attack us.

It looked from that point of view that battle was the only way this was going to be resolved.

**Hey thanks for reviewing and I will try to update more often.**

**TTFN -M.C 12**


	11. The Pack

Chapter 11

The pack EPOV

I could tell that Alice was having a vision. I knew that Bella had entered Alice's mind because her body went rigid and motion less. Her eyes stared at nothing and it made her look dead.

All of a sudden I felt a wave of calm come over me. I tuned into his thoughts and I turned my head to stare at him.

_I thought you might need that. _He thought.

I was extremely grateful for I was having a hard time keeping my temper. It was extremely tough for me to not to get up and track him down and shred him to pieces before he even had a chance to go tell Sam. But then something occurred to me. When Jacob was a wolf he could communicate with the rest of the pack. Suddenly that meant that they would get the news much quicker then I had expected. I jumped up and I looked at Carlisle and then I glanced at Alice.

I decided to ask Alice first even thought I was sure that I already knew the response.

When I asked her she didn't sound confident but she sounded fairly sure. "Jacob and his pack will attack some time on Friday. I don't know exactly when so we are going to have to be prepared the whole time. I nodded my head. That gave of 4 days to figure out a strategy.

I looked at Jasper. He was the military man of the family. He would have some good war strategies. I tuned into his mind to hear what he was thinking.

_If we have Edward and Bella in different groups then we might have a chance. If we have everyone who is talented in different groups then each can have and advantage._

"That's a good idea Jasper." I said. It took him by surprise when I spoke but he merely smiled and then he started to talk to Carlisle about war plans. I decided that I needed to get out of here so I decided that I would go to the creek. I looked over at Bella and she looked back.

I whispered in her ear. "Do you want to go to our creek?" She looked a me confused and I winked at her. We hopped up and went outside. Even though I she was a vampire that didn't mean that she wasn't still clumsy. When she had first tried to run through the forest she had hit a tree and left a dent that looked like her head in the fallen tree. I chuckled and when she looked up I smiled the grin that always made her smile. I then leaned down and kissed her passionately. Now that she was vampire I didn't have to be careful with her. It felt so good to actually kiss her without having to watch my every move.

JPOV

I was free it was a miracle. I growled and then I started to quiver and then I found that I had four legs. I ran as fast as my paws would allow then I felt another presence in my mind. It was Quil and then Embry joined him.

_Quil, Embry! _I thought. I could feel the surprise.

_Jacob?_ They both asked. I knew that I had surprised them by talking to them. For 2 Years I had run through Canada moping and not talking with any one. Then as I headed near Toronto I had found another werewolf and we had imprinted on each other. Her name was Jade. She was tall and pretty. She had yellow green eyes that glowed in the dark. Her face was heart shaped and was similar to Bella's but I couldn't think about that now. I needed to get back to Quil and Embry.

_Would you stop thinking about that girl Jade if you don't mind? We are still here you know._ A voice in my head said abruptly.

All thoughts about jade were forgotten and I told them about what had happened. I could feel the shock in my head as if it was my own. _Go tell Sam Now!_ I said. But there was no need. I suddenly felt the presence of seven more people in my brain. One by one Sam, Paul, Jared, Leah, Seth, Cody and Brian filled my head.

Sam asked _Ask me what?_

_Bella is a vampire now which means that we have no other choice than to destroy them. They broke the treaty and I know exactly where they are. _I told him. I really didn't want to have a battle against Bella but it was my duty too. A shrill of pain spilt my heart in two and I winced from the pain. I kept running even though the wound was deep.

…TO BE CONTINUED…

**He He He how do you like that?! I want to make sure that my readers don't get bored. Tell me what you think. I might just put up a poll later so you guys can decided if Jacob will attack Bella. Later - M.C 12**


	12. Our Creek

Chapter 12

Chapter 12Our Creek

I was on the verge of asking Edward where we were going. We had been running for more than an hour and going at vampire speed that was along time. I tried to see through his eyes but it didn't work. I tried to look into his mind but I couldn't concentrate enough.

After about 2 minutes I noticed that the trees were starting to thin out. As I got closer I could hear the sound of running water. It wasn't loud enough to be a river but it definitely could be a stream or a creek.

Edward slowed his pace down to a jog and I matched mine to his. We came to the edge of a clearing. There was a pond and a creek. I looked at the pond. It looked big enough to go swimming in but want big enough to be called a lake. I looked at the grass and the flowers that grew on the edge. I was able to pick out the different scents of some of the flowers. There were petunias, lilies, freesias, and catmints.

I didn't know how long we stood there but then I noticed that the sun had started to go down. The setting sun cast orange and pink rays of light across the pond making it look romantic. I smiled at that thought.

I felt Edward's eyes on me and I looked up to meet his gaze. "What's so funny?" he asked. He looked at the pond and then back at me.

"I was just thinking about how the sunset makes it look romantic." I explained and then he smiled

"Indeed it does." He said in agreement I leaned my head against his chest letting his scent fill my nose. "I love you." I said. "And I will always love you."

He leaned his cheek against my hair and murmured. "I love you too."

As he said that an idea popped into my head. I instantly became devious. I lifted my head up pressed my lips to his. I traced his lips with my tongue and then unbuttoned his shirt. He shrugged it off and I put my arms around his neck. I lead him over to the edge of the pond. I pried his teeth open and he let me in.

Then I put my hands on his chest and pushed him into the water. He splashed and then he came up to the surface. He had a look of surprise on his face. I laughed so hard. He started to get out and he ran towards me and I made a run for it. He grabbed me around the waist and hauled me towards the water. But I wasn't going without fight. I knew that Alice would kill me if I ever got these clothes wet.

I fought with him for more that 5 minutes but he was too strong he dropped me into the water with a devilish grin on his face.

"That's what you get for tricking your vampire husband!" He laughed. I got out of the water and I ran into him. The sound ricocheted of the trees. I rolled on top of him laughing. He laughed to. We rolled and then we fell into the pond. I swam to the surface out of habit. And then I realized I didn't need to breathe. I floated on the water for a while and then I felt Edward's hands grab my waist and pull me into an embrace.

His lips found mine and he kissed me passionately.

We bobbed back to the surface. When my nose hit the air I smelt a scent that smelt oddly familiar. I looked around for the source of it and saw 6 hooded figures standing at the mouth of creek.

"Ah, isn't this lovely." said a very familiar sneering voice.

**Dun, Dun, Dun! Guess who it is! Anyway I've been wondering if my chapters are too short. If they are can you tell me and I'll try to make them longer. Also I want to say thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. If you haven't then shame on you. **

**P.S. I have another fanfic. And nobody's reviewed. Check it out please. It's called Emmett and Rosalie at the Day Care Center. I find it extremely funny. See ya!******

**-Marie Cullen 12**


	13. Stuck between a rock and a hard place

Chapter 13

Chapter 13Stuck between a rock and a hard place

**Sorry, to all the people who have stuck with my story. ******** I have been having a rough time. School started and then I got writers block and I go to a really hard school so I've had like a ton of homework. I'm sorry if it takes me awhile to review. Blame it on my school. This chapter is really bad but I wanted Bella to be able to find out why the Volturi were there. TTFN –M. Cullen 12**

The Volturi had come. I couldn't believe it. Of all the times. The person who had spoken was Jane. I absolutely hated her.

I looked at Edward and his face was grave and I wondered what he was thinking about. I let my mind wander from my body into his.

_What are we going to do? _I asked.

He jumped at first but them he realized it was me. He simply shrugged. _I'n not sure. I'm trying to hear what they're thinking but it's hard with two people in my brain at once._

_Sorry. I guess I'll leave then. _Instead of returning back to my body I let my mind wander over to Jane's.

_I still can't believe that girl is immune to my powers. It's insane. I just can't believe why Edward would want a human girl whose blood sings to him. I just don't get it!_

I was enjoying listening to her whine and complain but I needed to know the real reason that they were here.

_I' still don't understand why Carlisle would change Bella. I thought he didn't approve of it. What a waste. After all that work they are all going to be destroyed. I personally hope I get Bella. I'll be glad when she's ripped to pieces lying in a fire burning._

_Maybe Caius will spare a few of them. I mean we don't have to kill them all. Just make sure that they aren't too many to cause a threat. They were getting too big for comfort._

I let my mind wander back to my own and I thought about what Jane could possibly mean by us being a threat. And then it clicked. They thought that we were going to try and take over Volterra. They thought that we were a threat to them.

So the reason that they had gotten the werewolves involved was so that they would kill us or help at least.

I wanted to analyze some more but Caius started speaking. "Well hello Edward and Bella" He said politely. "Such a nice day isn't it?"

I growled under my breath and I heard Edward do the same. "Ooh not very friendly are we?" Jane sneered. I growled louder this time. I was thinking about attacking Jane when I felt Edward tense beside me. I looked at him. His face was furious.

"Absolutely not!" he said. "No way!" He put his arm around me. We were still in the water and it felt nice to have his arm around me.

"What?" I asked him. I looked into his tawny eyes.

He didn't answer me at first but then he spoke. "They want to take you prisoner." He stopped there and I could hear the pain in his voice. It reminded me of the time when Edward had come back. He had been so unhappy because he had left me. He had promised that he would never leave me again. I could see from his expression that he would rather die than break his promise to me.

While I had been thinking I hadn't noticed that Jane, Alec, and Demetri had surrounded us. I growled. "You will never get me." I said my teeth clenched together.

"Well that's too bad." Caius said amused. "I was hoping we would have to use force but it looks as if we are going to have too.

I made a run for it. I ran between Jane and Felix knowing that I could make it. They didn't chase me which made we wonder. I looked over my shoulder when I heard a scream. It was Edward. He was out of the water lying on the ground twitching and moving painfully. I gasped and I lashed out my shield to black Jane's powers. He stopped twitching but he didn't get up.

Jane growled in frustration. "Damn it! That girl's got a force field." I ran back to the edge of the pond where Edward was lying. When he saw me he got up. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

Then suddenly I was ripped out of his arms. I felt two pairs of strong arms on my waist dragging me towards the forest. I protested and struggled but the arms never let go. I looked for Edward and he was trying to get to me but he was being held back by Jane and Caius.

"Don't attempt to try and save her. It'll just be worse for both of you." Caius said to Edward menacingly.

Jane let Edward go and they walked towards where I was being held. Once they had joined us they started to run. I felt the wind in my face but it wasn't the same as riding with Edward.

We ran for at least 3 hours before we stopped at an airport. The Volturi had flown here in a private jet. I looked at the sign that was next to the building. It said: The Los Angeles

Airport. I was curious to know why we had gone all the way here but I wasn't going to ask questions.

As we boarded a private plane Jane came to walk beside me. I was still being carried by Demetri and I was extremely annoyed.

"So, have you and Edward done it yet?" Asked Demetri as he flung me down into a seat with a grin.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked. What was he asking?

He laughed. "You know." He said. He still had his eyes on me. I looked into them and they were bright red.

"That is not any of your business." I spat.

His smile got even wider. "So you have?! I'd think that Edward would be too protective of you to do that." He said.

By this time I was furious. Why did he have to ask about my sex life? Wasn't it supposed to be private? The more I thought about it the more I became annoyed. He still had his gaze on me.

"But out!" I hissed through gritted teeth and I turned my head in the opposite direction of his ugly face. He just laughed.

"Feisty little thing aren't we?" Alec asked grinning. Alec had come to see what was so funny and Jane had too. They were both on the floor howling with laughter.

I still hadn't turned my head but at that moment I whipped my head around. They had pushed it way over the top. A growl started deep in my chest as they kept joking around.

"Ooh, scary!" Demetri said, but before he could say anything else I had lunged. I landed on his back as he went tumbling on the ground towards the window that was made of glass.

**Hmm. I'm not sure I like this chapter but I had to put something in there. If you're are wondering why Bella attacks Demetri is because I was angry when I wrote this and I was extremely annoyed. So I took it out on my story. Any way I hope you like this one. **

**(P.S. I tried to make this chapter longer but if you thinks it draws out to much than just tell me! And never forget to review!) TTFN! M.C 12**


	14. The Long Distance Connection

Chapter 13

Chapter 14 the long distance connection

**I'm sorry if this chapter is a little cheesy. I haven't written for a while so I'm probably out of character. I'll try to update more often. If you think I am then just tell me and I'll change it and try to make it better. -M.C 12**

It felt very lonely without Edward and I whished that I could see his face. Then a thought struck me. I had never attempted to connect with someone's mind without being very close to them. No body would know that I was connecting with anyone because the Volturi had locked me up in the back of the plane. I wasn't sure what good that would do because I probably could just break my way through but I wasn't going to fight with them.

I concentrated very hard and then I felt my mind lift outside of the plane and all of a sudden I heard someone saying.

"Carlisle what am I going to do? I can't live without Bella and I know she feels the same way." It was Edward who had spoken and I was joyous perhaps this power of mine would be handy.

_Edward, Edward can you hear me? _

_Bella? Bella, Is that you?_

_Yes. Are you okay?_

_No. I miss you too much. I feel hollow you've taken my heart with you._

_I feel the same way but you have to promise me that you won't do anything stupid please? I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me._

_Bella that is a lot to ask. You're hurting me if you make me wait around worrying about you._

_I know but there is no other way. I try to keep in touch as much as I can okay? And remember I Love you._

_Bella…Don't go…_

I felt my mind lifting as I started to travel back to my own body. As soon as I did I heard voices outside and I listened closely hoping to make out what they were saying.

"Scalp the selfish thing. I've never liked her I don't see what Aro sees in her anyway!" I heard Jane say pouting.

"Well she is very unusual and I might have given her a chance if she didn't have Edward." Alec said thoughtfully.

I heard a loud smack as Jane hit Alec in the stomach. "What?" Alec asked "I mean she is better than some of them." Jane growled and jumped at Alec. She knocked him to the floor but in the process she managed to kiss him passionately. When they broke apart Alec smiled.

"I like them spicy like that!" Jane through another punch and Alec. "What you don't think you're spicy? I do."

"Well I guess I can't complain I am rather spicy." Demetri laughed and Alec joined in too.

"What you don't like them spicy Demetri?" Alec asked surprised.

By that time I had lost interest in the conversation and I grew very bored. I looked around the little private cab I was in I wandered over to the window and I looked out of it and saw that we were flying over the ocean. I pulled the window open and let the wind blow in my face.

The speed on the plane was closer to the speed of a vampire than anything else but it still didn't move as fast. I closed the window because I became too depressed because the wind reminded me of running with Edward.

Sigh. Would anything ever go right now? Or was all hope lost. I was so close to giving up hope of ever seeing Edward or Alice or even Rosalie ever again. I walked over to the door that they had bolted even though that wasn't a match for my strength and I broke the bolt easily. I opened the door and walked into the main room where Jane and Alec were making out.

The sight made me nauseous and jealous. Why did they get to enjoy each others company while I was forced to be torn away from Edward? I left the happy couple just as Alec removed Jane's shirt.

As I walked into the other compartment I found Demetri sitting alone on a couch watching a movie that he clearly wasn't interested in.

"So you finally decided that you would come out?" he asked me sneering. It took an enormous amount of effort for me to not lunge for his throat like I had before. I calmed myself with pictures of Edward and I thought about him.

"What the hell are you doing falling asleep?" Demetri asked curiously. "Is that another of your powers? You can go to sleep?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said confused.

"Just a minute ago when you closed your eyes I swore you had fallen asleep. You looked so peaceful." He said amazed.

"Vampires can't sleep you moron." I snapped at him. I turned and left the room walking the way I had come, but regretting it when I did. For Alec and Jane were nude. Ugh. Disgusting. I ran back the way I had come disgust evident on my face as Demetri looked up.

"Oh you'll get used to them. They break out in the middle of the hallways sometimes and you can hear them for miles around." He imitated their voices perfectly.

"Oh! Alec! "

"Jane! Oh!"

"They go on and on and on, but you'll soon learn to ignore it." He said looking back at the movie. I noticed that it was the _Titanic_ and Jack was down in the basement chained up. I couldn't watch it and as soon as I thought about Jack it reminded me of Jacob.

My best friend, the werewolf, was out to get me. Jacob. Sigh. Would things between us ever be right again? He hated Edward and he hated me all because we were vampires. Stupid dog gone treaty. How come I couldn't just be like Cinderella and live happily ever after with my prince?

I looked down at my hands and I saw the crescent shaped mark from James' teeth nine years ago. I thought about the time when Edward had saved me. I thought about the year when Edward had left because he wanted me to live a whole human life and I remembered when he killed Victoria and it had seemed that all would go well after that…

**Hello again. I have had so many different things to do I just haven't had time to write. Thanks to all of you who have stuck with my story. I also want to give a special thanks to my beta the Forever Dreaming Kat for all her support. Also if you have anything that you want me to include in my story just tell me and it might just end up in the next update. And remember that the more reviews I get the more I will update! - M.C 12 ******


	15. AN

Dear readers,

I'm really sorry that I have not updated in awhile. I've been having difficulties with my computer and transferring it to the internet. Anyway, I'll try to get it fixed soon. thanks for all your support. : )

-Marie Cullen 12


	16. The Plan

15 The Plan

EPOV

I walked up the stairs and turned my stereo on loud. I sat on the couch and tried to stay calm but nothing was helping. I moaned and I got up. I started to pace and then I saw Jasper walk in.

"Bro, everything is going to be okay. Don't worry. We'll get her back. Just give it time. And by the way, could you go easy on the emotions? You're giving a vampire a headache over here." I chuckled but it wasn't enough to break away all the agony that was whirling through my brain.

Jasper walked outside rubbing his head. I looked around the bedroom. It felt like decades rather days, that Bella and I had walked in here together when everything had seemed to be alright. I walked out into the hall and descended the stairs to Carlisle's office. I needed to talk to him badly. There had to be another way for us to approach the Volturi. They could be doing anything to her. I cringed at all the possibilities.

I didn't pause to knock as I pushed the door open. Carlisle was sitting at his desk with a book in his hand. He was reading _Advanced Medical Achievements_.He looked up at the sound of my entrance. Then I broke down.

"Carlisle, we've got to do something. She's my heart, no, she's my life. I need her Carlisle." I was on the point of despair. He had to understand. My voice was coated with worry and I knew he was doing his best to find a way to save Bella but it just wasn't enough.

"Edward, I know. I'm trying my best, but until we know that Bella is safe we don't want to make a wrong move. They want us to come after her, you must grasp that Edward. They know your weaknesses, so you have to play by your strengths. You have to in order to save her. And plus, we also have to deal with the wolves. There could be an attack any day now and we have no way to tell." I knew Carlisle was trying to be calm but I could read his mind and I knew he was just as worried as I was.

"I know, I'm just so worried!" I put my head in my hands. There had to be a better way. I walked out of is office and went downstairs. Emmett was watching TV. Rosalie was in the kitchen staring out the window watching the winter wonderland outside. She looked up when I passed but didn't say anything. Rosalie and I still didn't get along very much but she was at least trying. She gave me a quick smile before I walked outside into the snow and I ran through the trees to our creek.

I entered the mouth of the creek looking around. The once beautiful place looked cold and dry since the last time I had seen it. All the flowers were gone and so was the sound of the burbling creek. It made feel like Bella had taken all the beauty with her. The water had frozen from the snow that had fallen a day ago. I sat down on a nearby rock that was lying at the mouth of the still creek. I wanted so badly to be able to hold my precious Bella in my arms, to kiss her, to love her. Of course I couldn't quite do that at the moment which made me angrier. Damn the Volturi. I jumped off my momentary chair.

I couldn't take it anymore I had to find Bella and I knew of only one person who would possibly help. I ran off back towards the house a firm plan beginning to form in my head. Bella love, I'll be there soon, I thought as the trees rushed past me as I headed back to the house…

BPOV

I looked out the window as we drove along the road to the Volturi mansion. I was grumpy at the moment because right after we had exited the plane I had tried to make a run for it. I had figured that I they weren't going to carry me anymore, so I had to try. Now, because of my attempt at escaping my hands were held behind my back. Perfect.

After about a fifteen minuet drive we reached the mansion. Demetri walked up to me and said "Sorry but I have to carry you, Caius' orders." My mood hit rock bottom. I growled at him for a second and he held his hands in surrender.

"If I let you carry me you better not touch me anywhere but my arms, understood!!" I hissed through my teeth. Even thought Demetri had carried me before I still didn't trust any of them.

"Whatever you say." He agreed quickly noticing the tone of my voice. Then he picked me up and carried me up to the mansion. He grinned down at me but didn't say anything. _That's right I thought you better not say a word!_ I thought to myself as we dropped down the sewer grate hole and walked in the semi-dark tunnel.

I faintly remembered the place from the time I had been here once before. I had to say the memories weren't exactly happy ones. I quickly banished the memories and focused on the light that appeared at the end of the long passage way.

When we got there I heard the door lock behind us and then we walked down a lighter corridor. The door was open and Demetri walked through and then stopped and set me on the ground. I looked around without looking at him. The walls were made of cherry wood and so were the bed's framing. There were no windows but I had expected as much.

Demetri cleared his throat and I hadn't noticed that he was standing right behind me. His breath ran across my face and I took a step back confused by his sudden closeness.

"You know you're really pretty and it's a shame that Edward doesn't love you enough to come and search for you. But that's okay because it gives me a chance to do this." He breathed softly and seductively.

And then he was leaning on top of me kissing me. For a second I was completely baffled as his mouth moved against mine. Then I regained hold of myself and I was just about to push him off when a familiar figure grabbed him around the midsection and pulled him off of me and exclaimed

"Demetri it's nice to see you again but I want to know what you're doing KISSING BELLA!!!" said the voice indignant. That voice was one that I would recognize anywhere. And boy was I glad to see him…

**DUN DUN DUN DUN!!!!! MUHAHAHA! Sorry guys, I just had to do the huge cliffy. I hope you're not too angry. Anyway I'm sorry it's been ages and ages since I've updated but I've had computer issues and I've been really busy with school, but school is over, so I'll be updating a whole lot more. Hope you can keep up.**

**TTFN**

**MC 12**


	17. The Trip

Chapter 16 The Trip

EPOV

As I tore through the forest a plan began to form in my head. I would go back to the house tell Carlisle that I was going to go visit the Denali's and then I would make my escape. As I approached the house I saw Alice come into view. She was waiting for me. Great.

_Edward why are you doing this? You can't just go to Volterra burst the doors and ask if you can have Bella back. They are not going to give her back that easily, I've seen it. Just wait._

"Alice you don't understand I have to go." I said trying to get my point across. "I can't stand to be here any longer." Then I pushed my way past her at headed for the door.

_At least ask Emmett to go with you, you might have a better chance since he's stronger. And it would make feel a lot better this whole thing._ There was a pleading tone in her "voice" that I couldn't ignore.

"Fine, I'll ask Emmett." I didn't look back but I could tell she was smiling. I ran through the door and located Emmett upstairs in his room with Rose. I took the stairs two at a time as I sped up the stairs like lightning. I burst through the door and both Emmett and Rose who were kissing passionately on the floor and they looked up in surprise.

"Sorry to break up the romantic party but I have a job for Em. Are you up to it?" Emmett jumped up immediately a smile spreading across his face.

"Bring it!" he said. "Sorry babe, but you can go shopping with Alice while I'm gone. Your can go get that sexy underwear that you wanted." He winked at her. She smiled.

"Okay. But I want to know how long you're going to be gone." She said in her high pitched musical voice.

Emmett looked at me then. "Three days, maybe even four. But if we're not back by then than something has happened. And by the way if anyone asks we're going to see the Denali's." I made my voice smooth and believable and she nodded in agreement. I knew that Rose would believe me for the sake of the family.

"Okay, good luck with whatever you're doing." And she turned away to look at a magazine that was lying open on the sofa against the wall. We turned and walked out the door and went down stairs to get ready to go. I already knew what Emmett and I we're going to do. I would send Emmett first as bait then i would find a way to distract them and then we would rescue Bella. Then by that time Alice would have already sent the rest of the family to Volterra so we could destroy them. in my head the plan was pretty good.

I slammed the car door of my Volvo and within seconds we were on the highway towards the nearest airport so we could head to Italy. I turn the CD player on and turn on Debussy's Claire De Lune. As soon as it was on I felt my nerves calm down but I was interrupted by Emmett.

"Dude, I can not listen to this bunch of trash. What is this Classical music?" He said ejecting the CD out of the player.

"Emmett that is my calming music-what are you doing? don't even think about it-You didn't just!" I was mad know. Emmett had just thrown my Debussy CD out of the window. That was alright because I had five others copies in the glove compartment.

"Look at this dude, this is beauty." Emmett said and took out a CD that said All American Rejects on the front. I'd heard their songs before but most of the songs consisted of wailing, cussing, and banging of heads. He pushed it in and the song "Gives You Hell" came on. I had to say once you got passed all the cussing and banging it wasn't so bad by I truly preferred my Debussy better.

By that time we had reached the airport because of what Bella calls my "crazy driving." We pulled into the parking lot and ran to board the private jet we owned and headed out to Volterra. I was thinking of Bella the whole time. Bella and her beautiful deep gold eyes and her satin soft touch. I had to stop thinking about her because just the thought of her in the hands of the Volturi was making me jumpy.

"So bro, are you torn up because you can't doing anything behind closed doors anymore?" Emmett said grinning at me.

"That is so not funny Emmett." I said to him not smiling at him.

"Just making sure you guys are keeping it real. 'Cause knowing you, being the prude you are,you would do something like you can't do it once you've been married for a certain number of years." he said laughing at his own joke.

"Haha. very funny Emmett. Seriously I'm not sexually repressed or anything. No need to worry."

"Okay, but if you ever need anyone to talk to you know that you can come to me." Emmett said in a voice that only a psychiatrist would use. Despite Emmett's attempts at teasing and lightening up the mood I still felt anxious. I wasn't quite sure if it would work.

As soon as we landed in Volterra I could see that Emmett was excited. He was anticipating every move he would make if Demetri tried to attack him. He would move to the left swerve to right, then, pounce on top of him and pin him down. A light chuckle escaped his mouth as he smiled with pleasure at his wishful thinking.

**Hey people another chapter remember reviews = chapters. Right?**

**-MC 12**


	18. The Not So Cool Rescue

**Sup peeps sorry it's been so long since my last update hope you enjoy this one.**

BPOV

I couldn't believe my eyes it was…Emmett. But how? When? Where was Edward, was he okay? All these questions surged through my brain but I couldn't figure out which one I should ask first.

"Emmett…where…hell...Edward?" The question I meant to ask came out all distorted. I had meant to say Emmett where the hell is Edward? But that hadn't quite happened. But that wasn't the important thing because Demetri was up and he wasn't looking very happy with Emmett for ruining his special moment.

Emmett crouched down and I hopped down from the bed to crouch next to him. I was ready to fight. I was pissed and I couldn't believe that I had even kinda sorta liked Demetri. Well, all of those almost feelings were out the window. I was about to spring when a sound outside the door stopped me short.

And before either side could make a move, the door burst open and Caius was standing there, flanked by Marcus, a smug smile on his face.

"Well if it isn't another Cullen. But this isn't what I was expecting. I was expecting to find Edward here. But that's okay. I don't think I know you. But from Carlisle's description you must be Emmett Cullen. Bid,buff, the protecor. Well that's what you look like to me. This shall be interesting" Caius said. He didn't look disappointed though, which surprised me. "I was prepared to wait for Edward, but an old friend, well, I'll tell you that bit later." He said looking directly at me. "Then all the Cullens will cease to exist!!! Ha. Let the games begin!!!!"

I was so mad that I shouted the first thing off the top of my head. "Carlisle won't let you get away with this." I said struggling against the hold Demetri had on me. I hadn't realized that he had grabbed both me and Emmett while Caius was busy lecturing us. I was also confused what did he mean by an old friend? Why would that speed things up? I was then interuppted by a response to my statement and it wasn't pleasant.

"Oh really? Well you can tell Carlisle that I hope the next time I see him, he'll be a pile of ashes." He said and turned away smirking. "Oh and take them down to the dungeons and make sure Jane and Alec are keeping guard." And then he and Marcus disappeared into the shadows like ghosts.

**Hehehehehe. Sorry this is so short but I felt that since you guys get 2 chapters I decided that it was fair. So now, I know this is probably my fault but I don't have that many reviews and I was hoping that you guys could be extra nice and press the little button that says REVIEWS. Please I'm begging, I'll do anything!!!! I am trying really hard to get 50 reviews and I know you guys can do it.**

**-MC 12**


	19. The Unexpected

Chapter 19

It was dark and cold in the dungeons where we were but it was okay with Emmett there. He was always trying to lighten up the mood. Despite his efforts I still had the lurking feeling that Caius was up to something. I wasn't sure but I felt like I was being betrayed by someone but I couldn't figure out who. It definately wasn't a Culen. It couldn't be a human could it? I didn't ahve long to ponder it because a noise outside distracted me. It was Jane. Jeez. She had come to torment us, to make us feel pain. The only thing she had forgotten was that she couldn't hurt me. But Emmett on the other hand was still up for grabs.

_**5 hours later…give or take a few**_

"I still can't believe I can't do anything to you." Jane pouted. Jane had been going on and on and on about how it was so unfair that I could still resist her power. By now I had just given up hope trying to listen to her. I wondered if Jane would notice if I tried to contact Edward. So I decided to try. I let my mind drift out of my body and search around for Edward's mind. I found it and I was surprised that it was very close.

_Edward, Can you here me?_

_Bella, love, are you alright?_

_Yeah I'm fine, Emmett's with me though._

_I know he came with me to find you; He went first as bait. _He explained.

_What?_ I said allowing the shock to pour through my thoughts. That was not what I had expected.

_It'll make sense once we get you out of there, but for now we have to figure out a way to get rid of the Volturi. _He said this with a growl which surprised me. I didn't think we would have to destroy the Volturi. I was sure Carlisle wouldn't agree to this.

_Edward, do you really think that Carlisle is going to let you do that. I mean seriously? I t doesn't seem very ikely. _I told him.

_Don't worry love, Carlisle has already agreed. He admitted it was time for them to go. _

_Okay. But promise me you won't do anything rash.' Cause I don't want to lose you._

_Okay. I promise. I love you._

_I love you too. _I let my mind drift away from his and I quickly returned to my body.

Jane hadn't noticed one thing but Emmett had. He gave me a meaningful look and I knew he understood.

**EPOV**

It was dark outside and I knew that the Volturi were probably out hunting. So I knew this was my only chance. I needed to get Bella out. That was my number one priority. I walked down the deserted street I was on. There were no streetligts but that didn't matter because I had my vampire eyesight.l I remembered back when I'd come here because I had thought Bella was dead. I'd raced gladly to Volterra, willingly here, and now I wanted to be anywhere but here. The idea that had appealed to me over a decade ago seemed really stupid to me now.

I came to the secret passage way they had taken us the last time we had been in Volterra. I lifted up the lid and I dropped down and felt my feet hit the stone cold floor. I ran along the passage way heading south with inhuman speed. I went through the map of the tunnels in my head taking a right here, and a left there. It was a good thing that Carlisle had lived with Volturi for a little while. It would have been very difficult if I didn't know my way. I thought about this as I made my way up to one of the main levels.

At the end Caius' scent was fresh here and so was Bella's. I was in a grand hallway and thankfully nobody was around. I knew Bella had to be close but at the moment that was not the priority. Well it was, but I needed to do something else first. I needed to find out where Emmett was. I could smell him too but his wasn't quite as fresh. maybe they taken them seperatly. I headed down the hall following the hallway headed east.

I followed the scent to a dungeon where the smell of Bella, Emmett, Caius, Jane, and Alec were very strong. So they were guarding it. Dammit. How was I supposed to get to Emmett know? The only way that was clear was to fight and kill them. _All_ of them. The idea appealed to me very much. I wouldn't mind ripping some of their heads off.

I made way towards the huge door. I was pretty sure I'd be able to knock it down if they tried to prevent the door form opening. I heard growling from the other side as I approached. And I knew that Jane could smell me. I wasn't surprised when I heard Jane's voice in my head as well as with my ears. Her familiar sneer drown through the corridor.

"Alec do you smell that? It sounds like little Eddie has come to save his little princess. It's too bad that there won't be a happy ending." She sneered and I knew down right very well that she was taunting me.

I heard Bella's intake of breath when Jane said my name. I came right up against the thick steel door. I braced myself for what I was about to deal with. I pushed against the door and it swung quietly on its hinges as if it was oiled daily. I stopped in my tracks.

What I saw in front of me was a complete and total surprise.

"Hey Bloodsucker, we meet again!" A very familiar husky voice rang through the room.

**Dun Dun Dun Dun!!!! He He. Sorry but I wanted to do a major cliffy but I promise to update soon. But there is a condition. Yes you guessed it you must review!!!! If you don't I will shun you!!! Don't make me because you know I will. Please, pretty please review. I mean come on. It's the summer time. Please? *makes puppy dog face***

**-Mc 12**

**Reviews= chapters right?**


	20. The Traitor

Chapter 20

EPOV

Jacob? Jacob. Jacob! My mind couldn't quite comprehend what I was seeing. What was a werewolf doing in Volterra, let alone in the midst of the Volturi. What else surprised me was that Bella and Emmett were nowhere to be seen. The only people still there were Jane and Alec. Even though there scent was fresh it was if they had disappeared.

Jacob was still sneering at me. It was if he knew something that I didn't and that he wanted to make sure that it was rubbed in my face. I was surprised that they had been able to keep me from hearing in their minds what was going to happen. Was that the reason Bella had gasped because she was somehow being taken somewhere else.

I tried to pick their brains for anything that would tell me anything but there wasn't anything. They were doing a very good job of blocking their minds. Of course, they would try not think about it because they all knew that I could read minds. Damn. What was I going to do know? There was no way I would be able to fight off all of them at the same time. I wished now that I had brought Jasper. If he had been with me there might have been a chance we could've won.

"Are you surprised to see me here, bloodsucker?" Jacob asked breaking me out of my reverie. "You didn't think I knew the Volturi did you?" Jacob continued.

"What have you done to my family?" I asked spitting the words through my teeth. I was very unhappy at this point. First of all Bella had trusted Jacob and he was her best friend. Or at least he had been. I couldn't believe he would betray Bella like this.

"How could you do this Jacob? Especially to Bella, she trusted and all this time you've been their friend." Jacob's smile faded a bit but he hitched it back in an instant.

"I don't care about Bella anymore." He said but I could tell he was lying. I could see it in his eyes.

"That is the biggest lie I have ever heard Jacob." I said truthfully. Next to the time when I told Bella that I didn't love her anymore, this was one of the lamest lies. I mean come on, how could he not love her anymore. Even thought he had imprinted, he still had to care about her.

"After all that fighting you're just going to give up?" I questioned him.

"Well, after I imprinted what was the point of fighting for her? She was never going to love me so, she doesn't matter anymore." I could tell by his voice that he was trying to convince me as much as himself. I felt bad for Jacob but that wasn't enough to overshadow the anger I felt for him.

"Little Jake got tired of waiting for your little princess so he came to us. Now that we have caught up with each other I suggest that you that you follow me. Caius will be interested in seeing you." But at the moment I saw in Jane's mind her brain flash to a corner of the room where it looked like there was a little invisible door. I knew that was the way that Bella and Emmett had left the room. Jane was coming closer to me and I knew that I could escape by pretending to back away from her.

I slowly backed up and around until I was in the corner. I took the chance and slipped through the tunnel like lightening. I was right. Emmett and Bella's scent were fresh here. I could hear shouting at Jacob for letting me get away. I heard her send him in after me, but I was to fast. I made it to the other room where Bella and Emmett were looking bored. Thankfully they were guarding the door from the outside.

I jumped into the room as silently as I could. Bella and Emmett looked up in surprise. I told them to be quiet. I had pieced together that every room must have two doors, going in between rooms. I quickly searched the room and found the opening. I beckoned for Emmett and Bella to follow me. Somehow we escaped with out being noticed.

We came out of the other end and we looked at each other surprised. Then Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and locked her mouth with mine. I picked her up into my arms and kissed her passionately. I was so happy to feel her lips brush against mine that I could care less that we were in the middle of the Volturi.

Bella and I stayed locked for a long time and Emmett cleared his throat. It was a joking tone.

"Get a room." He muttered under his breath. We broke apart laughing and then we made our escape by doing what they thought we wouldn't do. We went through the next opening instead of using the door. Hopefully that would hide our tracks. We came out into the next room and then we ran through the door and made are way back to the outside hoping we wouldn't run into anyone unpleasant.

**Hey people I hoped you guys like this chapter because I tried really hard to edit and make it really good. Please remember to review; I have a lot of people visit but not enough people review. Please be kind to me!!!!! : D**


	21. The End

**Sorry it took so long to update. I really hope you guys like this chapter.**

BPOV

I couldn't believe my eyes when Edward, Emmett, and I ran out of Volterra. It was like escaping a prison. I was free! I wondered about the last month that I had spent in Volterra. Remembering Jane and Alec, and Aro. I wondered if the Volturi were looking for us by now or if they knew we had escaped the city. I sure hoped not. We ran through the forest that outlined the city like lightning. We then reached the airport where we took a private jet back to Alaska. The flight felt like only minutes and then we were landing.

I looked out of the window as we exited the plane and I saw Esme and Carlisle, Jasper and Alice, and Rosalie. They all embraced us in hugs when we reached them. They were smiling and that made me happy but I still had the feeling that we weren't quite finished with the Volturi. I was pretty sure that everyone knew that the Volturi were definitely going to come find us again. I just hoped that the next time we would be ready!

**Hello to all my fanfiction readers. Yes I know that was a pretty crapy ending but the thing is, is that no one was reviewing and that just made me feel really sad. So I kept asking myself would I just end the story or keep going on. So I decided to end the story. If you really want me to I might write a sequel but I'd have to think about it. I mean really I have only got 34 reviews and my story has been up for more than a year. AM I really that bad of a writer? Anyway thanks for all my devoted fan who did update! Have a great day!!!**

**~ MC 12**


End file.
